She is Me?
by SotKanin
Summary: Noruega está cansado de Dinamarca, y, mediante la magia, decide crear un clon que le haga el trabajo sucio y aguante al danés; sin embargo, el asunto se le va 'ligeramente' de las manos...
1. Capítulo 1

**Título del Fic:** She is Me?

**Advertencias: **Yaooooi~ Supongo que no cuenta como advertencia, pero os informo (?). Aparición de una Nyotalia, Fem!Noruega, un poco OoC. Habrá algo de lime en algunos capítulos.

**Pareja principal: **Dinamarca x Noruega

**Secundarias: **Algo de Suecia x Finlandia. / LEVE, varias insinuaciones de Fem!Noruega x Todos los nórdicos xDD

**Otras cosas (?): **Ésto no tiene importancia, pero soy pésima con los títulos, ¿se nota? (?) Otra cosa aparte, si sale alguna palabra en otro idioma en el fic pondré la traducción al final... pero teniendo en cuenta que si lo hago será con el Traductor Google, tampoco estoy muy segura de que las traduciones sean exactas. xD

Por último, las 'relaciones' que tendrá Nyo Noruega con los nórdicos no serán amorosas, las únicas parejas reales que pondré serán DenNor y un poco de SuFin, pero si que habrá insinuaciones de Nyo Noruega con los demás, ya veréis como es su personalidad en el fic, es un poco fresca. (?)

Respecto a ésto, Nyo Noruega será en parte OoC, porque la haré más mala, pervertida y grosera que a Noruega.

~O~

**Capítulo 1: **_Ella es invocada._

"¡Nor, te invito a mi casa a merendar!" "¡Nor, hoy hace un tiempo muy bueno!" "¡Nor, ven a visitarme el sábado!" "¡Nor, no me estás escuchando!"

Casi podía escuchar esas y cientos de frases más dentro de su cabeza. Noruega se masajeó las sienes con los dedos mientras mantenía la mirada en un punto fija, respirando lentamente e intentando no perder los nervios; a su lado, Dinamarca parloteaba sobre noséqué, fuese lo que fuese no le interesaba lo más mínimo, aunque al danés parecía resultarle un tema de lo más interesante, porque no se callaba. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió invitarle a su casa? Oh, cierto, **no** le invitó, Mathias se presentó tranquilamente en su casa reclamando su atención, así que le tocaba aguantarle toda la tarde.

Normalmente lo conseguía, soportaba un par de horas hasta que el mayor decidía marcharse, observándole en completo silencio mientras éste hablaba y hablaba y hablaba... a veces incluso conseguía sacarle una (microscópica) sonrisa, con algún comentario gracioso; la mayoría de las otras veces acababa golpeándole.

¡Pero ese día no podía! Le dolía la cabeza, tenía sueño y había dormido mal, todo eso hacía que su mal humor aumentara considerablemente, y no pudo soportar el sonido de la voz de Mathias, que parecía taladrarle el cerebro. Así que, simplemente, le había echado.

Ignorando sus quejas y réplicas, con ayuda de su troll había conseguido expulsar al intruso danés de su casa, y el silencio que reinó en ésta después de que Mathias se marchara fue como estar en el paraíso, el dolor constante de su cabeza disminuyó ligeramente y se sintió mucho más relajado.

Sin embargo, haber ganado una batalla no significaba ganar la guerra: Dinamarca volvería, y su tortura a base de palabras volvería a comenzar. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera, debía hacer algo para mantenerlo alejado, que molestara a otra persona... Una brillante idea acudió a su mente en ese instante, y se levantó rápidamente del sillón, diriguiéndose a una habitación repleta de estanterías llenas de libros, se acercó a una en especial, encontrando rápidamente el libro entre sus muchos tomos perfectamente ordenador, tomando un enorme libro viejo de tapas gruesas, que aunque viejo se mantenía en buen estado. Abrió el libro y comenzó a pasar las hojas a toda prisa sin detenerse mucho en ellas, conocía perfectamente todos los hechizos y fórmulas de aquel libro de conjuros y no necesitaba tomarse mucho tiempo para encontrar lo que buscaba... lamentablemente no había ningún hechizo del tipo "Mantener alejado a un danés", sino habría recurrido a él hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Finalmente se detuvo en la página que buscaba, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras pasaba los ojos a toda velocidad por la hoja amarillenta y envejecida, leyendo las líneas que indicaban como realizar aquel conjuro que podría servirle de mucho.

-_Hechizo de duplicación... _-Murmuró en voz baja, releyendo las dos formas que había de realizarlo.

Una era por encantamiento, el conocido método de recitar las palabras en voz alta con voz de ultratumba, mientras unas lucecitas de colores te rodeaban y flotaban letras raras por la habitación, dándote una apariencia más aterradora y fascinante. Por supuesto, eso resultaba mucho más mágico que la segunda opción: preparar una bebida... Pero es que lo primero cansaba bastante más, había más probabilidades de que fallara, y si algo o alguien decidía interrumpirle en medio del encantamiento, podría perder la concentración y pasaría cualquier cosa menos lo que se espera que pase. Por eso era mucho más sencillo, cómodo, seguro y rápido la otra alternativa.

No se lo pensó más, era justo lo que necesitaba, un clon suyo obedecería sus ordenes y podría aguantar a Mathias mientras que él disfrutaba de su tranquilidad, iba a acosar a Islandia o cualquier otra cosa, lejos del danés. ¡Era perfecto! Alguien que fuera como él si podría comprenderle, no molestaría y sería una compañía agradable y tranquila.

Y por esto, resumido, es la razón por la que se encontraba con aquel maloliente brebaje en las manos, considerando la probabilidad de no arriesgarse a morir por intoxicación. Afortunadamente creía lo suficiente en su habilidad mágica como para suponer que saldría bien... aunque no le cabía ninguna duda de que el sabor de _eso _que burbujeaba y se movía como si tuviera vida propia, no iba a ser precisamente agradable. Y es que, más que una poción, parecía blandiblú, estaba casi seguro de que si metía los dedos en el vaso podría darle forma a esa cosa.

Tomó aire y se decidió. Ahora o nunca, si seguía dudando acabaría por tirar aquel líquido viscoso por el lavabo, así que debía decidirse antes de que sus dudas aumentaran. Cerró los ojos y se llevó el vaso a los labios, notando el contacto frío del líquido espeso y frío, bebiéndose el contenido de un solo trago.

Enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

El vaso se le cayó de las manos y se hizo pedazos contra el suelo, notó como su dolor de cabeza se triplicaba y la bilis le subía por la garganta, consiguió llegar al baño de milagro para vomitar en el retrete y observar que, aparte de su desayuno y comida, echó una especie de asquerosidad de color oscuro grisáceo.

Se miró al espejo, observando que tenía una cara horrible, y si no fuera porque sus sentidos se habían anulado casi en su totalidad y que una insistente necesidad de dormir le había invadido, se habría dado cuenta de que su propio reflejo le miró con desconfianza y malicia.

Se disponía a derrumbarse y dejarse morir en la cama cuando las piernas se le doblaron y notó como su su piel ardiera, como si algo intentara destrozarlo desde dentro y desgarrar su cuerpo para salir. Notaba un asqueroso sabor en la lengua y tenía ganas de perder el conocimiento para dejar de sentir; el dolor aumentó notablemente durante unos instantes, cayó de rodillas al suelo y gimió de dolor, entonces el dolor desapareció repentinamente.

Así, sin más, como si nunca hubiera existido, de un segundo a otro dejó de sentirlo. Se le desenfocó la vista y escuchó una especie de risilla, frente a él pudo ver una figura borrosa y difuminada, como si aún no hubiera adoptado su verdadera forma. La figura se acercó mucho a él, y Lukas notó unos labios fríos sobre los suyos, que le robaron un beso corto y rápido. Entonces perdió el conocimiento.

**~O~**

Sé que este capítulo no estuvo precisamente en plan "¡Ah, Dios mio, que cosa tan genial, debo seguir leyendo, siiii!" y fue corto y rápido, pero es que quería dejar la aparición de NyoNoruega para el siguiente capítulo ya que si lo ponía todo junto quedaba muy largo, así que lo separé.

Me encantaría si dejaran review, éste es mi primer fic que subo y no estoy segura de si salió muy bien quiero críticas constructivas a ser posible si las tienen, ya que me gustaría aprender de mis errores, pero siempre es más fácil cuando te los dicen otros, porque tal vez yo no me de cuenta y ustedes sí... Además con review me suben el ánimo y actualizo más rápido. *Risas*

A propósito, ¿Alguien sabe un nombre para Nyo Noruega? Se me había ocurrido Sigrid o Dagna, pero no sé, no sé... ¿Alguna idea?


	2. Capítulo 2

**Advertencias: **Creo que ninguna.

**~O~**

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando abrió los ojos pensó que todo había sido un sueño, se sentía normal y no había rastro del dolor que había sentido anteriormente, por lo que pensó que su hechizo simplemente había fallado, aunque era algo extraño pues él solía utilizar bien la magia. Sin embargo, sentía como que le faltaba algo, aunque no supo decir el qué.

Después de despertarse por completo y acostumbrarse a la luz de la mañana, se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la cocina y servirse una buena taza caliente de café, la necesitaba; bebió un poco con cuidado de no quemarse los labios ni la lengua y se giró hacia la mesa de madera que había en el centro de la cocina, detrás de él, observando con tranquilidad a la chica que le observaba con un brillo de burla en la mirada, y una sonrisa maníaca dibujada en el rostro. Era como él, algo más bajita, incluso tenía el pasador en forma de cruz nórdica en el largo cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, liso, y los ojos azul violáceo, inexpresivos; su piel era igual de pálida e incluso la ropa que usaba era parecida a la suya propia. ¡Incluso tenía una taza de café en las manos, como él!

No cabía duda, ella era a la que había invocado... ella era él mismo. Sin embargo, a Lukas le pareció extraña su expresión, y le dio la impresión de que algo había salido mal.

-No se suponía que debías ser mujer. -Dijo el noruego, que ya había visto a la chica antes de entrar a la cocina, pero se había mantenido en silencio hasta entonces. -¿Astrid*...? ¿Ese nombre te gusta?

-Está bien, al menos así tengo un nombre. -Contestó ella con la misma calma, mientras vaciaba un sobrecito de azúcar en el café, y Lukas observó que había otros cinco ya abiertos... él no solía echar tanto azúcar, pero no le dio importancia a eso.

Después de esas palabras se hizo el silencio, hasta que Astrid volvió a hablar.

-Creí que no te ibas a despertar nunca... supongo que no fue mi beso lo que te hizo desmayarte. -Murmuró ampliando su sonrisa. -Tienes los labios fríos.

La chica rió al observar el ligero cambio en la expresión del noruego, apenas notable, pero ella lo vio, ese ligero fruncimiento de ceño y el ligero sonrojo... todo eso le parecía tremendamente gracioso, y no se molestó en disimular su risa. Seguidamente la muchacha se levantó y dejó la taza ya vacía en el fregadero, volviendo a mirar después a Lukas.

-Ha llamado un chico...

Noruega alzó ligeramente las cejas, adivinando de quien se trataba, aún así preguntó.

-¿Y qué?

-Tranquilo, le he dicho que estabas ocupado, y he colgado. -Hizo una leve pausa. -Era un tal Mathias, en tu móvil salía el nombre con un corazoncito al lado... Que tierno.

Lukas no respondió ante su provocación, sabía que no era cierto y solo intentaba molestarle, pues bien, no entraría en su juego infantil, él no era así. Suspiró y dejó también su taza en el fregadero, para después dirigirse hacia el salón, seguido por Astrid.

-Tenemos una reunión. -Dijo ésta entonces con un tono frío y monótono, el cual confundió ligeramente a Lukas, que cuando la miró vio que su rostro estaba inexpresivo, sin rastro de aquella sonrisa de antes. Bueno, para él era mejor así. -A las cinco y media, en casa de Dinamarca, solo los nórdicos, los cinco... ¿O seis? ¿Crees que nosotros contamos como uno o no?

-¿Quién ha organizado la reunión? -Preguntó Lukas sin dar mucha importancia a las preguntas que hacía ella.

-Tú... yo, nosotros... -Contestó Astrid, divertida. -Tengo muchas ganas de conocerlos a todos.

El noruego se encogió de hombros.

-Ya se te quitarán...

**~o~**

Lukas no se imaginaba lo mucho que se iba a arrepentir de haber permitido que Astrid conociera a los demás.

La reacción principal al aparecer ella fue la que había imaginado, estaban todos reunidos en el salón del danés: Dinamarca bombardeó a ambos a preguntas, Islandia y Suecia no le prestaron demasiada atención, y Finlandia parecía llevarse bien con ella desde el primer momento. Por su parte, Astrid contestaba algunas de las preguntas y otras las ignoraba, y por alguna razón insistía en que Emil la llamara "hermana"... aparte de eso, no hubo ningún incidente... al menos ninguno que no fuera habitual.

-¡Es como tú pero con tetas! -Exclamó Mathias, que estaba dando toquecitos en la mejilla de la chica con el dedo índice. -Aunque tampoco es que tenga muchas...

Después de eso Astrid se sentó junto a Lukas y Tino, no sin antes haberle dado un puñetazo al danés. La chica se giró en su silla hacia el finés inclinándose hacia éste, y señaló a Berwald.

-¿Entonces estáis saliendo? -Soltó como si nada, admirando la expresión que puso el finés, satisfecha por haber provocado esa reacción, que era la que había supuesto.

-¿Qué? -Tartamudeó Tino, mirando nerviosamente al sueco, que se había ruborizado, pero no más que el finlandés. Astrid pareció encontrarlo muy divertido, porque ni siquiera se molestaba en disimular sus risas.

-No la hagáis caso... -Lukas miró con reproche a la chica, que le lanzó un beso. -Le gusta crear situaciones incómodas...

No volvieron a tocar ese tema, y durante la siguiente media hora Astrid se dedicó a contestar las preguntas de Mathias, que parecía un policía haciendo un interrogatorio; a la chica no parecía molestarla, aunque había vuelto a su semblante inexpresivo y volvía a parecer que era otra persona distinta a la que estaba burlándose y riendo minutos antes.

Las preguntas eran del tipo "¿Si uno siente dolor el otro también?" "¿Qué pasa si uno de los dos muere?" "¿Podéis comunicaros mentalmente?" y una pregunta que contenía la palabra _trío, _la cual no pudo terminar, ya que recibió otro golpe antes de hacerlo.

-Cállate ya... -Replicó Astrid, bostezando ruidosamente sin molestarse en disimularlo. -_Yo _tiene razón, eres muy ruidoso... me aburres.

Lukas asintió, dándole la razón. La chica empezaba a caerle bien.

Mathias no les hizo ningún caso y siguió hablando (que raro), hasta que Noruega resopló y se levantó, alegando que estaba cansado y se iba a dormir.

Lamentablemente para él, esa noche los cinco se alojarían en la casa de Dinamarca y al día siguiente volverían a sus respectivas casas, ya que se había hecho tarde y era mejor así, podrían descansar antes de hacer el viaje. Mathias había insistido en dormir con Lukas, cuando Astrid replicó que de eso ni hablar, que no se fiaba de él y que estaría mejor con ella.

Lukas, por su parte, no se fiaba de ninguno de los dos, así que le daba más o menos igual.

Finalmente fue Astrid la que se quedó en la habitación con Noruega, y todos se durmieron enseguida, cada uno en su respectiva habitación.

**~o~**

Astrid salió sigilosamente de la habitación, tanteando en la oscuridad para no comerse la pared, hasta que consiguió agarrar el pomo de la puerta y abrir ésta con cuidado, cerrándola después de salir. Contuvo la respiración unos segundos, tranquilizándose al notar que nadie parecía haberse despertado; caminó sin hacer ruido por el pasillo, diriguiéndose directamente a una de las habitaciones, la cual estaba cerrada como todas las demás, Astrid la abrió sin que ésta chirriara ni hiciera ruido, afortunadamente no lo hizo, y entró dentro del cuarto.

Observó la cama de la habitación, donde Tino dormía, y a ella se le hizo irresistiblemente adorable. Soltó una risita por lo bajo y se acercó lentamente al finés durmiente, agradeciendo internamente que todos, aparte de ella y Lukas, habían dormido separados, por lo que no había nadie más con el finlandés. Astrid se relamió y se agachó para quedar a la altura del finés arrodillada en el suelo, de espaldas a la puerta; llevó una mano rápidamente a la boca del chico, que abrió repentinamente los ojos, sobresaltándose por aquello. La chica volvió a reirse, ésta vez más alto, y se subió rápidamente a la cama, sentándose encima de Tino, que superó rápidamente la sorpresa de aquel brusco despertar.

-No intentes resistirte, tengo más fuerza que tú. -Murmuró entre risas, frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose seria cuando el finlandés se revolvió, y ella estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio. -¡Estate quieto! -Protestó en voz baja, para que no se la escuchara fuera de la habitación.

Al notar un dolor en la mano, cuando el finés la mordió, Astrid gritó, apartando rápidamente la mano y agitándola, observando las pequeñas heridas que le había hecho. Cinco segundos después volvió a mirar a Tino.

-Creía que serías el más fácil... -Siseó, cogiendo la almohada con una mano.

No se lo habría pensado dos veces antes de intentar afixiarle con ella, pero entonces alguien la agarró por detrás de los brazos y la elevó en el aire con sorprendente facilidad, como si se tratara de una simple pluma y no pesara absolutamente nada. La noruega soltó la almohada, que cayó al suelo, y se quedó quieta hasta que volvió a tocar el suelo con los pies, cayendo de culo al suelo, llevándose una mano a la frente. Frunció el ceño y alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la de Berwald... y se le quitaron todas las ganas de maldecirle e insultarle por haberla fastidiado, simplemente se tragó sus palabras y se levantó, apartándose el flequillo suelto del rostro, observando como la luz del pasillo estaba encendida, y en la puerta se encontraban Lukas, Emil y Mathias, que observaban la escena.

-¡Lo siento! -Titubeó Astrid, girándose hacia Tino, que acababa de levantarse de la cama. -¡No quería asustarte! Es que... tenía miedo, creo... no me acuerdo muy bien de lo que acaba de pasar, te lo juro.

El finés pareció dudar unos segundos, antes de apartarse también el cabello revuelto del rostro, suspirando.

-¿Qué hacías...?

La chica se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada. Miró de reojo a Berwald, frunciendo el ceño y maldiciendo mentalmente... tendría que volver a intentarlo cuando estuviera lejos, le sería casi imposible hacer nada más con Tino si el sueco estaba cerca para protegerlo, lo que la molestaba era que solían estar juntos, el sueco no se despegaba fácilmente del finés.

-Habrá que cerrar la puerta con llave la próxima vez, ¿no? -Bromeó Mathias, intentando aliviar la tensión. Se acercó a Astrid, que le observó con actitud avergonzada. -Eh, no te preocupes, serás una de esos soctinámbulos.

-Sonámbulos... -Musitó Lukas, desde la puerta.

Astrid sonrió levemente y asintió, sorprendiendo al danés, que se esperaba ser ignorado o una patada por meterse donde no le llamaban. En vez de eso, la chica le abrazó y cerró los ojos, murmurando algo en voz baja que solo escuchó Mathias, el cual rió y respondió con algo que tampoco se escuchó.

Lukas frunció el ceño al ver que la chica se mareó, cerró los ojos y practicamente estuvo a punto de desplomarse en el suelo, pero lo que pareció molestarle no fue eso, sino que el danés la cogió antes y la cargó en sus brazos sin mucha dificultad. ¿Celos? Tal vez, no iba a reconocerlo ni aunque le sometieran a la peor tortura jamás conocida. Astrid había rodeado el cuello del danés con los brazos, y su cabeza estaba apoyada en uno de los hombros de éste, como dormida. Sin embargo, Lukas se dio cuenta de que la chica le miró y sonrió unos segundos, de manera maliciosa, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

Entonces la sensación que había tenido Noruega de que la chica podía caerla bien se esfumó inmediatamente. No tenía la intención de mantenerla mucho tiempo, después volvería a hacerla desaparecer, algo le decía que aquella chica iba a darle problemas, y es que se había dado cuenta de tres cosas: Una, no le gustaba nada como había mirado a Dinamarca durante todo el día; Dos, ella NO tenía derecho a abrazar al danés, ¡claro que no lo tenía! ¿quién se creía que era para hacerlo? Eso, sin duda, le había molestado; y Tres, no se creía la excusa de la pobre e inocente chica sonámbula que no recuerda lo que ha hecho mientras, involuntariamente, realizaba acciones estando dormida... ¡Y una mierda! ¡Esa mentirosa estaba bien despierta, y se jugaba el brazo a que solo había fingido aquel mareo! A saber que le había susurrado a Dinamarca antes de hacerlo...

Noruega se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos eran dignos de una novia celosa, y se deshizo rápidamente de ellos.

No, no estaba celoso, claro que no... ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

**~O~**

Sinceramente a mi no me gustó mucho como quedó éste capítulo... bueno, es que no puedo actualizar entre diario ya que quiero aplicarme en el instituto desde el principio y luego tener las vacaciones de Navidad libres xDDDD

Bueno, aún así he subido éste capítulo, aunque no me guste mucho, tal y como está... Pero prometo que para el Viernes habrá uno mucho mejor, eso seguro. El problema que suelo tener es que me atasco, tengo ideas y tengo pensado parte del fic, pero por otro lado no quiero hacerlo demasiado rápido y debo añadir algunas cosas para que no ocurra todo en un capítulo, quedaría raro... y lo que pasa es que no se me ocurre nada, viva yo y mis atascos. Uu... Bueno, para el Viernes seguramente podré subir el próximo capítulo, o el Sábado como muy tarde.

Mil gracias a todos los que se molestan en leer esta cosa, y dos mil a los que aparte dejan review (L)

¿Reeevieeew~?


	3. Chapter 3

¡Lo sé, lo sé, llevo siglos sin entrar aquí! Pero mi ordenador murió y hasta ahora no pude recuperarlo. Así que voy a seguir escribiendo! No abandonaré este fic

En fin, aquí voy con el capitulo...

**Advertencias:** Ninguna. Creo.

**Capitulo 3**

No hubo ningún otro incidente, Lukas simplemente esperaba que Astrid no hiciera ninguna tontería, afortunadamente no la hizo. Hasta un poco más tarde.

El noruego se había metido en una habitación con su alter ego, dispuesto a tener una pequeña charla con ella.

-¿Quéeee? -Dijo la chica con cierta molestia, ella prefería seguir con los demás, no escuchar lo que fuera que él iba a decirla.

-Escucha. No sé qué demonios pretendes, pero... no te he invocado para esto, deberías hacer tu trabajo y dejar de estorbar. -Hizo una pequeña pausa, sorprendiéndose casi a si mismo por haber dicho una frase tan larga seguida. -¿Me estás escuchando?

Astrid le miró con expresión aburrida.

-Si, si... Oye, Luk, deja la charla para otro siglo, ahora quiero volver con los demás. -La rubia hizo ademán de ir hacia la puerta, pero él la agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Astrid giró la cabeza hacia él. -Suéltame.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Deja de jugar.

-No lo hago.

-Claro que si.

Astrid esbozó una leve sonrisa un tanto inquietante, soltándose con brusquedad, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

-Oh, querido... lo que te pasa es que no soportas que Den le preste atención a alguien más. Pero eso es egoísta, ¿no crees? Tú solo le desprecias. No tienes por qué sentirse celoso, si no le soportas.

Lukas frunció el ceño. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que responder a eso? De cualquier manera, evitó delatarse a si mismo.

-Cállate. Eres molesta. No debí haberte hecho aparecer, en cuanto lleguemos a casa...

-¿Qué? -Repentinamente, la expresión de ella cambió a una hostil. -¿Qué harás?

Noruega negó con la cabeza y apartó la mirada. Ella soltó una risa por lo bajo y salió de la habitación, dejándole allí solo.

**~o~**

Por la tarde llegaron a la casa de Lukas, Astrid fue directamente a la habitación, diciendo que estaba cansada, y se tiró sobre la cama.

El momento perfecto para el noruego. Fue directamente a la sala donde tenía los libros, sacando el libro de magia de la estantería donde estaba. Pasó rápidamente las páginas, buscando el hechizo que anularía el efecto de la duplicación, ya no le importaba tener que aguantar a Dinamarca, era peor aguantar a esa extraña chica, el danés al menos era más predecible. Y agradable, pero eso no iba a admitirlo.

Encontró el hechizo, era sencillo: solo tenía que dibujar un círculo mágico en el suelo, ambos debían estar dentro, y entonces debía recitar las palabras del hechizo. Bien, lo complicado ahora era hacer que ella entrara allí.

Lo primero fue hacer el círculo, dibujó las formas y escribió las runas que correspondían, con una extraña tinta roja especial para sus encantamientos. Miraba alternativamente el dibujo del libro y el suyo propio, copiándolo con total perfección, eran idénticos. El círculo ya estaba medio hecho, cuando escuchó un leve crujido tras él.

No le dio tiempo ni a girarse.

Soltó el libro y cayó con un fuerte golpe al suelo, revolviéndose para intentar librarse de la persona que se había avalanzado sobre él.

-¡No vas a hacerlo! -Gritó Astrid, que luchaba para que Lukas no la tirara.

-¡Quita! -Noruega intentaba librarse de ella, pero la chica tenía fuerza. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver que ella tenía algo en la mano, que produjo un leve destello al cruzarse con un rayo de luz que se colaba entre la persiana; un cuchillo. Lukas consiguió hacer fuerza y rodar justo cuando ella lo levantó y lo dejó caer sobre su cabeza, pero el cuchillo se clavó en el suelo.

Astrid cayó al suelo cuando Lukas la empujó, y entonces fue él el que se puso encima de ella.

-¡Quieta! -Ordenó, agarrándola de las muñecas. Ella forcejeó, pero recibió una bofetada de parte del noruego y finalmente se quedó quieta, jadeando. -¿Crees que puedes ponerte así?

-No quiero desaparecer.

-Está bien. No te haré desaparecer, pero deja de intentar matarme.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No podemos estar los dos. Somos Noruega, se supone que solo somos uno, si seguimos los dos vivos vamos a desaparecer. Los dos.

Lukas reflejó un atisbo de sorpresa en su expresión, pero no tardó en volver a cambiar a su habitual inexpresividad.

La soltó y se levantó, apartando el cuchillo de una patada. Astrid se levantó detrás de él mientras se frotaba el rostro, aún enrojecido por la bofetada.

-Lo siento. -Dijo ella.

Noruega negó con la cabeza, para restarle importancia, y se dispuso a salir de ahí. Si

-No. No lo siento por lo de hace un momento. -Se corrigió ella, haciendo que el noruego quedara algo confuso, y se detuviera. Escuchó algo, como metálico. -Lo siento por esto.

Y a Lukas solo le dio tiempo a girarse y ahogar un grito de sorpresa, antes de que ella le golpeara en la cabeza con una lámpara.

**~o~**

-Que molesto...

Astrid consiguió llevarle a rastras hacia el sótano, atarle, y seguidamente cerró la puerta. Suspiró y se dirigió al baño, ignorando las gotas de sangre que llevaban desde el sótano hacia la habitación del noruego, donde aún estaba la lámpara tirada en el suelo, con la sangre reciente.

Se desnudó ante el espejo de cuerpo entero del baño, observando su reflejo unos segundos. Quitó el broche de cruz nórdica de su cabello y lo dejó en el lavabo, junto a unas tijeras y unos rollos de vendas. Cogió las vendas y las enrolló alrededor de su pecho, vendándolo y apretándolo, no tenía mucho así que fue tarea fácil y rápida. Bajo la ropa, ni siquiera se notaría que los tuviera.

Seguidamente tomó las tijeras y agarró un mechón de su propio cabello, cortándolo. Hizo lo mismo con todo el cabello, hasta que lo tuvo todo corto, el flequillo la caía sobre el rostro; abrió el grifo del agua para mojarse las manos y se frotó con fuerza el rostro, haciendo que el maquillaje se corriera y el rimel tiñera el agua de un tono oscuro, resbalando por sus ojos y rostro. Se lo quitó todo.

Apenas unos minutos después volvió a mirarse en el espejo, pero esta vez vestida con la ropa de Lukas. Cogió el broche en forma de cruz nórdica y se recogió el cabello con él, observando su reflejo.

Era idéntica a Lukas.

Esbozó una sonrisa torcida, un tanto inquietante.

-Cuando esos idiotas quieran darse cuenta, estaré bailando sobre sus tumbas.


	4. Chapter 4

Actualizo rápido! Se lo debo por desaparecer uwu y porque el anterior fue corto

**Capítulo 4**

Noruega abrió los ojos, notando un horrible dolor de cabeza. Tardó unos minutos en recordar todo y conseguir reaccionar. Afortunadamente, Astrid no era muy precavida y no se molestó en asegurar del todo las cuerdas, así que Lukas no tardó en encontrar algo filoso para cortarlas y soltarse. Buscó rápidamente el móvil en sus bolsillos, desesperándose al no encontrarlo. Salió corriendo del sótano, debía actuar rápido, o esa loca lo haría antes.

**~o~**

Dinamarca estaba sentado en el sillón, mirando al móvil con expresión seria, aunque la pantalla de este estaba apagada. Entonces fue cuando llamaron a la puerta. En un nanosegundo se levantó de un salto y fue corriendo a ver quien era, abriendo la puerta sin más.

-¡Noru! -Exclamó, inmensamente feliz al ver que el noruego le visitaba (voluntariamente). -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por fin te has dado cuenta de que no puedes vivir sin mi?

-Anko, ahora no... -Replicó el menor, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Mathias se calló al ver que, cuando Lukas bajó la mano, ésta estaba manchada de sangre. El noruego le miró, en silencio, pero Mathias no tardó en agarrarle del brazo y meterle dentro, cerrando la puerta y llevando a Lukas rápidamente al salón, haciendo que se sentara en el sillón.

-¡Noru! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Has venido andando? -Dijo preocupado, mientras intentaba verle la herida, pero el menor se quejó cuando le tocó. Mathias se apartó y fue a por un botiquín, no tardó en volver y arrodillarse frente a él. -No pasa nada, el Rey va a curarte. ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

-Es esa loca. Me golpeó y ató, pero conseguí soltarme.

-¿Qué? ¿Astrid? Pero ella parecía...

-Cállate. Y cúrame de una vez.

Mathias se puso a ello. El noruego le observó en silencio, dejándose hacer. Soltó algunos quejidos mediante la cura, pero no intentó forcejear ni protestó.

-Dime, Nor, ¿cómo es que no te lo has curado tú? Tú sabes más de medicina.

El menor pareció algo sorprendido por ello.

-Necesitaba... ayuda.

Mathias se encogió de hombros y terminó de limpiarle la herida.

-Listo. Por cierto, Noru...

-Den... -Murmuró, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que iba a decir el danés.

Dinamarca le miró, esperando a que hablara.

Lukas alzó la cabeza y le besó, sin más. El danés se sorprendió por ello, pero no fue lento en reaccionar; podía parecer tonto y torpe en algunas cosas, pero ni de lejos lo era en otras. Correspondió al beso enseguida y acarició una de sus mejillas, profundizando aquel beso. Sin embargo, Lukas lo rompió al cabo de unos segundos, dejando un fino hilo de saliva entre medias. Se pasó la lengua por los labios.

-Den...

-Calla. -Replicó el danés, acariciando sus labios con el dedo pulgar. -Deja de fingir.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, Astrid. Sé que eres tú. -Dijo tranquilamente mientras enredaba los dedos en su cabello, riendo al ver la cara que puso la chica. -Lukas nunca me deja llamarle Noru, lo odia.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron enormemente. Mierda. ¿Cómo demonios la había descubierto? Con lo bien que estaba saliendo... sacudió levemente una de sus manos, tras la espalda, haciendo que un cuchillo saliera de la manga de la chaqueta, agarrando el mango con la mano. Pero antes de que pudiera utilizar el cuchillo, el danés habló, y ella esperó.

-No necesitas hacer como que eres él, te prefiero a ti.

Parpadeó, confusa, al notar que una de las manos del danés se metía bajo su camisa, acariciando su vientre.

-¿Mat?

-A mi me gustas tú, Astrid. No él. -Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron en ese instante. -Ahora que te has deshecho de Lukas, no hay más obstáculos entre nosotros...

Astrid dejó de pensar. Su plan perfectamente planeado se fue a la porra en ese preciso instante, porque soltó el cuchillo, y éste calló al suelo, y quedó desarmada. No la importó lo más mínimo

El danés subió la mano hasta las vendas que cubrian su pecho, tirando de ellas hasta deshacerlas y quitarlas, haciendo que estas cayeran al suelo. Ella jadeó.

Mathias apartó la mano y la levantó con suma facilidad, caminando con ella en brazos.

-¿Te hiciste esa herida a propósito? -Dijo él, sin ningún enfado en su voz. Ella asintió. -Vaya... ¿y te aseguraste de atar bien a Noru? Si se soltara, tendrías que volver a golpearle... Sé que solo puede estar uno de los dos. A mi no me importaría si te deshicieras de él y te quedaras tú...

La rubia esbozó una leve sonrisa, pensando que todo salía de maravilla, aunque inesperado.

Mathias entró en un cuarto al que ella no prestó atención, caminando despacio.

-¿Entonces me prefieres a mi? ¿No a ese idiota? ¿Verdad? Me quieres.

El danés asintió.

En ese caso, Astrid esperaría para matarle más tarde, le mataría el último. Oh, si, primero a ese adorable finlandés que se le escapó la primera vez. Y a Islandia. Suecia parecía el más difícil, sería entretenido. Todos ellos.

-Por supuesto que te quiero. -Dijo Mathias. Sin embargo, Astrid borró su sonrisa al ver que él no la mirada a ella, si no a alguien detrás de ella, llevaba haciéndolo desde que entraron en aquel cuarto. -Te quiero, Noru.

Y su imperfecto plan se derrumbó en un instante, desmoronándose. Mathias la soltó de golpe, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo, ahogando un grito, y el danés retrocedió.

-¿Qué demonios...? -Masculló la rubia, frotándose la sien, ya que se había golpeado al caer de manera inesperada.

En ese mismo momento, a su alrededor, brilló con fuerza un círculo rojo en el suelo, iluminando toda la habitación del mismo color, ella gritó e intentó incorporarse para salir corriendo, pero la agarraron por los hombros. Se revolvió, intentando librarse.

-¡Maldito seas! -Chilló, histérica, consiguiendo acertar un golpe a quien la agarraba. Giró la cabeza, mirando con furia a Lukas, que ni se inmutó por el golpe recibido. -¡Suéltame, estúpido! ¡Voy a matarte, les mataré a todos delante de ti!

Él no la hizo caso, murmuraba extrañas palabras por lo bajo, ella lo reconoció: un encantamiento. Del suelo empezaron a elevarse runas y formas, la luz se hizo más fuerte, y Astrid empezó a parpadear, como una imágen distorsionada.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, no haré nada más, perdóname! -Buscó al danés con la mirada, extendiendo una mano hacia él. -Por favor... Anko...

Mathias la miraba fijamente. O se estaba volviendo loco, o las lucecitas flotantes le confundían demasiado. Ahora la voz de ella sonaba exactamente igual a la de Lukas.

-¡Ayudame! ¡No quiero desaparecer! ¡Den...!

En ese instante, Astrid frunció el ceño, murmurando algo por lo bajo, y un flash cegador inundó la sala, haciendo que Mathias quedara momentaneamente ciego.

Parpadeó, confuso.

-¿Qué...?

Ya no había luces, el círculo en el suelo estaba apagado. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había alguien tirado en medio del círculo, y se acercó rápidamente.

-¿¡Noru!? -Le cogió, moviéndole un poco, intentando que abriera los ojos. Estaba frío, demasiado. Notaba su respiración demasiado débil. -¡Noru! ¡Por favor...!

_..._

_..._

_"¡...Noru!"_

_..._

_-¿Le quieres?_

_Lukas abrió los ojos, confuso. Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, hasta darse cuenta de que no era un exceso de iluminación, es que flotaba sobre blanco, era lo único que se veía. Blanco, y aunque parecía flotar, notaba como si estuviera sobre un suelo. Se incorporó, alzando la cabeza, y vio a Astrid, con el cabello largo, arrodillada frente a él._

_Frunció el ceño y se levantó rápidamente, pero ella siguió en el suelo, alzando la mirada hacia él._

_-Escucha..._

_-¡No! Ya te he escuchado. -Dijo él, irritado. -Eres horrible, un monstruo, o algo así. No debí haberte invocado jamás, ¿por qué haces todo esto? _

_Ella cerró los ojos unos segundos, suspirando, y volvió a abrirlos segundos después._

_-Soy tú._

_-Yo no haría eso._

_Astrid negó con la cabeza._

_-Tu deseo oculto. Lo que retienes, las emociones. Impulsos, amor, obsesión, lujuria, demencia... eso es algo escaso en ti, o al menos no sale, es escaso o nulo, o simplemente intentas ocultarlo. Bien, pues, yo hago todo lo contrario, quiera o no, siento lo que tú evitas sentir o no puedes, mil veces más, pero lo transformo en algo oscuro, algo malo... ¡y lo odio! ¡Intento que te des cuenta de algo!_

_-¿Intentando matarme y tirándote a Dinamarca? -Masculló él, aún bastante enfadado._

_-Lo siento._

_-Eso no sirve._

_-Ya lo sé. -Ella suspiró. -Pero te importa, ¿verdad? _

_Lukas suavizó algo su expresión, confuso._

_-Oh, vamos. -Astrid se levantó. -Claro que te importa, si no, ¿por qué habría de molestarte que intente hacer cualquier cosa con él? Estás celoso. Siempre tan frío... pero hace un momento si que sentías. Mientras lanzabas ese hechizo, no te molestaste en contener tus emociones, y pude sentirlas._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Amor... Claro que lo sientes, pero ya no intentabas retenerlo. Y al sentirlo tú, ese amor enfermo que se formaba conmigo se fue, porque yo solo represento lo malo de lo que intentas evitar sentir, se transforma en algo enfermizo. Por eso intenté hacer todo esto. Ahora puedo pensar con claridad._

_Lukas negó con la cabeza, levemente sonrojado._

_-Pero..._

_Astrid rió levemente._

_-Deja de negarlo. Esto... es para que veas que te lo pueden quitar. Pero es increíble lo que siente él también..._

_-¿Qué? ¿Lo sabes?_

_-No voy a decirte nada._

_-Creo que me lo debes._

_Ella puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió, divertida._

_-Averígualo tú mismo. -Murmuró, riendo al ver que él fruncía el ceño, no del todo contento con esa respuesta. -Pero no he mentido, porque tú si lo haces. Es verdad que no podemos existir los dos. ¿Sabes? Cuando me invocaste, estabas irritado, molesto, hacia Mathias, por eso transferiste esas emociones en el hechizo, y yo sentía odio hacia todos, pero sobretodo hacia Dinamarca, porque era en el que pensaste al usar el hechizo. Es... raro..._

_-¿Astrid...? Estás..._

_Ella alzó una mano, que comenzaba a transparentarse. Salían pequeños destellos de su piel, como si ella misma se conviertiera en ellos, mientras desaparecía._

_-Ha sido divertido, aunque no como me habría gustado. Lo siento, por todo. Ojalá hubiera podido existir de otra manera, di a todos que lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Espera... no... no hace falta que desaparezcas... podemos..._

_Lukas intentó tocarla, pero la traspasó, y un fuerte mareo le invadió al instante. Enseguida volvió a caer al suelo, notando una fuerte presión que le afixiaba._

_Astrid giró la cabeza y le miró por encima del hombro, con una sonrisa ladeada._

_-Despiértate, Noru._

_Despierta..._

_Noru..._

_Noru_

-¡Noru!

Lukas abrió los ojos de golpe, fijando la mirada en Mathias, el cual se sintió profundamente aliviado al ver que despertaba. Le estrechó con fuerza contra si mismo, casi impidiéndole respirar. El noruego esbozó una leve sonrisa, casi invisible.

-No me llames Noru, Anko molesto. Y esta vez te perdono que hayas besado a otra persona, porque estaba planeado, la próxima vez te patearé Cophenague. ¿Entendido?

El mayor rió, divertido.

-¡Tú me llamaste y me dijiste que la entretuviera! Yo solo lo hice. Tú mientras tanto fuiste a dibujar en el suelo, te tocó la parte fácil. No es justo.

Noruega puso los ojos en blanco, y le plantó un beso, para callarle.

**~O~**

Fue... raro. (?) Bueno, si, la historia acabó rápido, pero así ha de ser 8D ... Aunque, aunque... Aún me sabe a poco... ¡Falta una cosilla!

**~ EPÍLOGO ~**

Noruega bostezó, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Se levantó de su cama, dejando al durmiente danés en esta, y bajó a la cocina. Se frotó los ojos intentando desperezarse, algo cansado por lo ocurrido esos últimos días.

Pero ya no quería que nadie que no fuera él aguantara al danés, claro que no. Era su danés, y le aguantaba él solito. Y si tenía que aguantar que estuviera toda la noche abrazándole, murmurando cosas que le hacían ponerse rojo, y haciendo lo que fuera que no era dormir, lo aguantaría. Él, y no un clon malvado.

Se preparó un café, echándole solo una cucharadita de azúcar, como siempre hacía. En ese momento, escuchó pasos en el pasillo. Se giró para ver si era el danés, pero al asomarse a la habitación, vio que este seguía durmiendo. No le dio importancia y volvió a la cocina, cogiendo su taza de café.

Dio un sorbo, arrugando la nariz al tragar, y le pareció escuchar una risa, pero bien pudo haber sido confundida por el murmullo del aire. Miró su taza, extrañado.

Él no había hechado tanta azúcar al café.

**~o~o~o~o~**

¡Ahora si! Ains, tenía que poner eso, ahora me quedé a gusto.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se molestaron en leer y dejar review, en serio, me animan a seguir :3

Seguramente escriba otras historias ahora que acabé esta... ¡Espero que volvamos a leernos!

nwn


End file.
